Floriografia
by Hakeru-chan
Summary: O significado das flores sempre foi a especialidade de Ino. E será que as flores conseguiriam significar algo para ela também? One Shot grandinha -hints de NejiTen, KonoHana, NaruHina, SasuSaku e ShikaIno -


_Fazia tempo que fanfics não conseguiam sair da minha cabeça. Aí parece que todas elas resolvem sair de uma vez só, lol! (ainda vai sair uma GajeelxLevy de Fairy Tail se a preguiça deixar XD)_

_Eu sempre quis fazer uma fanfic com a Ino e o significado das flores, mas nunca achava uma lista de flores decente. Achei uma há uns 10 dias e a fic acabou saindo num rompante só XD_

_Já estão cansados de saber, mas a fic não tem nada de mais, é bobinha, blá blá blá. Os casais estão apenas em pequenos hints e tal... Konohamaru e Hanabi não é lá super popular, mas eu acho tão fofinho! E ShikaIno? Bem, poucos são os que gostam, continua tendo poucas fics dos dois e é pra eles mesmo que dedico essa fic XD_

_Sendo assim, boa leitura!  
_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:** Todo mundo da fic pertence ao Kishimoto, até as florzinhas, porque ele é uma menininha serelepe._

* * *

_"A **linguagem das flores**, algumas vezes chamada de **floriografia**, era uma forma de comunicação  
da era Vitoriana, __no qual flores variadas e arranjos florais eram usados para enviar mensagens codificadas,  
permitindo às pessoas __expressar sentimentos que de outra forma não poderiam ser ditos."_

- Bom dia, meninas, dormiram bem?

Ino abria as persianas da loja de flores Yamanaka, deixando o sol da manhã iluminar as belas e coloridas espécies que ali havia. Com o mundo na mais perfeita paz e sem grandes missões a fazer, sobrava para a jovem kunoichi tomar conta da loja na maior parte do tempo.

Conhecendo as flores desde que se entendia por gente, Ino as tratava como parte da família, conversava com elas e as cuidava como se fossem suas filhas. Aprendeu também a linguagem das flores, como se expressar sem palavras usando um buquê de lírios, por exemplo. O significado de cada botão ou ramalhete não era mistério para a herdeira dos Yamanaka.

Ela mal havia mexido na plaquinha que indicava que a loja estava aberta, e o pequeno sino acima da porta indicou que alguém havia acabado de entrar.

- Oh, é você Neji? Bom dia e que surpresa, caiu da cama? – Ino estava vestindo seu avental e indo em direção ao balcão.

- Bom dia, Ino. E não, não caí da cama, sempre acordo muito cedo, é o recomendado para um ninja de alto nível como eu. – ele respondeu com certa empostação na voz.

- E além de tudo, modesto... – ela virou os olhos, rindo – Bem, o que o traz aqui tão cedo?

Ele demorou alguns segundos para responder.

- Estou procurando um buquê de flores, bonito, simples... mas que ao mesmo tempo tenha algum significado...

- Ora ora, acho que a primavera da juventude chegou pra alguém... – Ino sorriu maldosa.

- N-não é nada disso – Neji tossiu, nervoso – é apenas um... presente.

- Bem, que eu saiba o aniversário da Hinata é só em dezembro... mas tudo bem, não farei mais perguntas. Tem alguma flor que lhe agrade mais? – Ino apontou os vasos repletos de flores variadas.

- Bem... aquelas ali, o que são? – ele apontou para um vaso com flores cheias de pétalas pequenas.

- Ah, são crisântemos, uma boa escolha... se você quer passar a ideia de afeto.

- Afeto? O quer dizer?

- Cada flor possui um significado quando você quer presentear alguém. No caso dos crisântemos, significam afeto... ao menos que sejam os vermelhos, que significam que você está apaixonado.

Neji não conseguiu segurar um rubor no rosto e Ino segurou uma risada.

- E então, vai querer os crisântemos? – ela sorriu irônica, se divertindo.

- Ehm... acho que... vou querer um buquê deles sim, bem... colorido por favor. – Ino saiu detrás do balcão e começou a preparar um ramalhete com crisântemos de todas as cores que havia na loja.

Quando o buquê ficou pronto, havia um único crisântemo vermelho no centro, propositalmente maior do que as outras flores.

- Ah, eu tomei a liberdade de colocar esse crisântemo vermelho no centro, não se preocupe, acho que ela vai gostar. – Ino respondeu para um Neji que olhava visivelmente tenso para o buquê arrumado.

- Ahn,.. sim... vai gostar. Obrigado, Ino. – Neji pagou e se virou rapidamente, evitando olhar para a Yamanaka, que, ao vê-lo se aproximando da porta para sair, não resistiu ao comentário final:

- Dê lembranças minhas à Tenten! – do balcão, ela viu Neji tremer e quase tropeçar na saída da loja.

"Você é tão óbvio, gênio Hyuuga... pode enganar quantos inimigos quiser, mas não a mim!" – ela riu enquanto limpava o balcão dos talos de flores.

Não tardou muito, o sininho da porta tocou novamente.

- Ino-nee-san!

- Konohamaru, quanto tempo! Ei, muito estranho te ver numa loja de flores, tá aprontando alguma? – Ino colocou as mãos na cintura, fazendo pose de durona.

- N-não Ino-nee-san, eu vim... – ele parou de falar de repente.

- Vim...?

- ...sdfgjkbcdfloressjfhvbcyhefbi .

- O quê?

- ...lkjhdbvcxquêdefloresxnvbdywt xnabi.

- Konohamaru, fala pra fora, não estou entendendo nada do que você tá dizendo...

- EU VIM COMPRAR UM BUQUÊ DE FLORES PRA HANABI! – ele acabou gritando.

- Oh... flores pra Hanabi, a irmã da Hinata? Quem diria hein...

Konohamaru estava mais vermelho que o crisântemo do buquê de Neji.

- E-eu q-queria fl-flo-res be-bem bo-bonita-as e qu-que...

- Calma Konohamaru, respira, não vou te zoar, tá bom? Vamos lá, você quer flores bonitas... que digam alguma coisa a ela? Que digam o que você sente? – ela saiu de trás do balcão para conversar melhor com o jovem.

- É-é... a-algo assim... eu n-não sei direito o que dizer... ela é um pouco di-distante, n-não sei o que ela pensa de m-mim... tenho medo de dizer o que sinto e...

- Calma, vai ficar tudo bem. Eu já vi vocês andando juntos pela vila e conversando, vocês se dão bem, não?

- S-sim...

- E ela demonstra interesse em algum outro garoto? Conversa com algum outro menino?

- Be-bem... na verdade não... ela já me disse que acha todos fracotes e bobos...

- Então, já é um bom começo! Se ela só conversa com você, ao menos ela te respeita. E acho que sei qual é a flor perfeita pra situação.

Ino pegou algumas centáureas-azuis e montou um pequeno e delicado buquê de tons azulados e arroxeados.

- Aqui está. Centáureas-azuis significam "esperança no amor". Pense nisso e você saberá o que dizer quando entregar a ela. – ela explicou enquanto entregava o buquê a um Konohamaru sorridente e ligeiramente envergonhado.

- O-obrigado Ino-nee-san, eu volto depois para dizer como foi! – e o jovem Sarutobi saiu confiante da loja.

Após esses dois acontecimentos mais marcantes, o dia se arrastou para Ino. Algumas senhoras vieram comprar sementes e ramalhetes de flores do campo; Kiba veio por volta do meio-dia comprar um buquê de flores para o aniversário da mãe – Ino sugeriu narcisos amarelos, que significam respeito e consideração. Sai comprou um único copo-de-leite para pintar um quadro e para não perder o costume, deixou um bilhete implicante para Ino: "Amor é uma flor roxa que nasce no coração de um trouxa."

"Se eu ainda não enlouqueci, acho que não enlouqueço mais, pelo menos não nessa encarnação..." – ela pensou enquanto amassava o bilhete e o jogava no lixo.

O sol já estava baixando quando o sininho da porta tocou mais uma vez.

- Ah, Naruto! Como vai, treinando bastante?

- Sim, sempre! – ele mostrou o punho fechado – Não é porque tá tudo calmo que eu vou deixar de treinar, não posso deixar ninguém me ultrapassar! – ele sorriu empolgado.

- Eu bem preferia estar treinando do que me entediando aqui nessa loja... mas enfim, o que deseja?

- Eu quero várias flores bem bonitas e coloridas, as mais bonitas que você tiver! Eu.. – ele parou um momento, parecendo sem-jeito – vou me encontrar com a Hinata daqui a pouco...

- Ah, que gracinha! – Ino espalmou as duas mãos no rosto, saindo detrás do balcão para escolher as flores – As coisas entre vocês estão indo muito bem, não é mesmo?

- É-é, estão sim... estamos conversando bastante, fazendo várias coisas juntos... eu não imaginava que a Hinata podia ser tão divertida, tão inteligente, tão... – e Naruto parou de falar, ficando com rosto corado.

Ino sabia que os dois estavam andando juntos há um bom tempo, desde o fim da guerra. Ainda não era um namoro oficial, pelo menos não que ela soubesse. Mas não era a primeira vez que o Uzumaki vinha comprar flores na sua loja, e a cada vez ele parecia mais animado e feliz. E Ino também ficava feliz ao ver o relacionamento dele com Hinata caminhando a passos largos para a felicidade... ela torcia bastante pela amiga.

- Pronto, aqui está. Desta vez eu pus madressilvas, que significam meiguice; crisântemos, que significam afeto; flores do campo, que são a felicidade; peônias rosas, que é o amor tímido; violetas azuis, que quer dizer fidelidade e um girassol, que além de significar dignidade, também tem tudo a ver com o nome da Hinata. Todas elas tem algum significado especial.

Naruto recebeu o grande buquê colorido com um brilho nos olhos. Parecia que Ino havia conseguido traduzir nas flores o que ele sentia naquele momento...

O sininho da porta o trouxe de volta à realidade.

- Ah, olá Naruto-dobe.

Sasuke entrou na loja e se aproximou do balcão onde estavam Naruto e Ino. Desde que a guerra acabou e ele voltou para a vila, o Uchiha estava aos poucos refazendo a sua vida. Ainda enfrentava alguns olhares desconfiados, mas o tempo havia trazido o apoio de seus amigos de volta. E é claro, havia o apoio importantíssimo de alguém muito especial.

- Sasuke-teme, o que tá fazendo aqui?

- Vim comprar detergente e sabão em pó... o que você acha, idiota?

- Se veio comprar flores perdeu a viagem, já comprei as mais bonitas que tinha! – Naruto fez uma careta ridícula para Sasuke, que deu um de seus muxoxos característicos. Às vezes ele se perguntava como ainda conseguia ser amigo daquele Uzumaki imbecil, mas lembrava de tudo o que os dois haviam passado juntos... e sempre achava sua resposta.

- Não liga pra ele, Sasuke, veio atrás de algo especial?

- Hum... sim, eu acho. Quero algo para parabenizar uma pessoa. – ele respondeu sério e calmo.

- Por que não diz logo que é pra parabenizar a Sakura-chan porque ela passou em mais um teste para se tornar uma ninja médica? – Naruto cutucava Sasuke com o cotovelo, que fez um esforço enorme para evitar ficar corado, o que não funcionou muito.

- E por que você não fica quieto, Naruto?

- Porque eu não preciso de uma data especial para dar flores, sabe como é, não fico escondendo meus sentimentos como uma certa pessoa aí. – o Uzumaki fez uma pose confiante, segurando seu buquê de flores coloridas.

- Não fui eu que ainda não assumi um namoro, que fique bem claro. – Sasuke estava certo, ele e Sakura haviam iniciado um relacionamento ainda um pouco antes de a guerra terminar e quando as coisas se acalmaram, eles já eram oficialmente namorados.

- E-ei, isso não tem nada a ver! – Naruto ficou muito vermelho – S-só estou esperando o tempo certo e...

- Qual tempo certo, a próxima era glacial?

- E você não pode falar nada também, teme, fica se gabando que é o namorado da Sakura-chan mas é primeira vez que compra alguma coisa pra ela, tô mentindo?

Naruto não estava mentindo. Sasuke e Sakura estavam muito bem, obrigada, mas Sasuke ainda não sabia lidar direito com essas coisas de sentimentos e demonstrações públicas de afeto. Já havia tentado comprar pequenas lembranças para Sakura, mas falhava em todas elas; ficava envergonhado e tenso, esquecia até o que ia comprar. E a Haruno, compreensiva, entendia tudo.

O Uchiha resolveu dar um basta quando ela lhe disse que passou em mais um teste difícil para se tornar uma ninja médica. Era a "desculpa" que ele precisava para se obrigar a comprar alguma coisa e finalmente fazer um bom papel de namorado. E ir na loja de flores dos Yamanaka era a melhor opção.

Até ele descobrir que Naruto estava lá para acabar com seus nervos.

- Isso não é da sua conta! – Sasuke tentava esconder o rosto.

- Sasuke-teme tá com vergonha, Sasuke-teme tá com vergonhaaaaaaaaaaaa! – Naruto começou a cantarolar irritantemente e dançar e nem percebeu que Ino vinha logo atrás dele, trazendo um buquê de hibiscos vermelhos, que significam sucesso. O que fez com que a Yamanaka derrubasse as flores.

- Naruto, seu idiota, o que está fazendo? – ela brigou com o loiro, enquanto pegava as flores do chão, entregando o buquê à Sasuke.

- Ele não toma jeito nunca, Ino. Mas não importa, muito obrigado, o meu buquê está muito bonito, bem melhor que o desse idiota. – o Uchiha deu um sorriso debochado.

- O que você disse, Sasuke? Esse seu buquê mixuruca de parabéns tá mais bonito que o meu? Eu não teria tanta certeza! – Naruto se aproximou do vaso de cravos e pegou um vermelho – Ino, isso aqui tem algo a ver com amor, não é?

- Sim, quer dizer amor vivo, mas...

- É que eu ao contrário desse teme eu sei bem o que sinto e não tenho vergonha de dizer! – Naruto pegou mais uns dez cravos e os espetou desajeitadamente no meio do seu buquê.

- Não me venha com essas baboseiras, Naruto! – Sasuke rapidamente pegou uma tulipa vermelha de um vaso próximo a ele – Ino, isso aqui quer dizer o quê?

- Tulipa vermelha quer dizer declaração de amor, mas...

- Eu vou querer TODAS! – Sasuke pegou o calhamaço de tulipas de uma vez, juntando-as sem nenhuma estética ao buquê que tinha nas mãos.

Quando Ino deu por si, Naruto e Sasuke estavam correndo toda a loja, derrubando vasos e prateleiras e pegando todas as flores que tinham algum significado relativo ao amor. Miosótis, gérberas, amores-perfeitos, os crisântemos vermelhos e claro, rosas de todas as cores.

E quando eles finalmente saíram, enxotados à pontapés por Ino, com buquês mal arrumados e do tamanho de palmeiras de jardim, a loja de flores estava semi-destruída.

- SE EU PEGO VOCÊS A ÚNICA PLANTA QUE VÃO VER É CAPIM! E PELA RAIZ! – ela gritou, jogando um dos vasos de plantas na direção deles, enquanto os dois viravam a esquina correndo.

Ino voltou pra dentro da loja espumando de raiva. Não havia um só vaso no lugar e alguns estavam quebrados. Havia também água e folhas pelo chão, além das flores que resistiram ao ataque dos shinobis apaixonados...

- Retiro o que eu disse sobre não enlouquecer! – Ino se jogou na cadeira atrás do balcão e abaixou a cabeça, tentando juntar forças para arrumar toda a bagunça.

Ela estava tão cansada que nem percebeu quando o sininho da porta tocou mais uma vez.

- Ino... oi, Ino!

- Ahn... Shikamaru? – ela levantou a cabeça lentamente para ver o amigo.

- O que aconteceu, algum daqueles furacões norte-americanos errou o caminho e passou por aqui? – Shikamaru olhava assustado para o estado da loja.

- Pior, foram Sasuke e Naruto... eles deveriam ser elevados à categoria de desastre natural, olha só isso! Vou passar o final da tarde limpando tudo, nem sei que horas vou conseguir sair daqui! – ela se levantou da cadeira, colocando as mãos na cabeça.

- Eu gostaria de poder ajudar, mas tenho que resolver umas coisas na academia... – Shikamaru olhou em volta, como se procurasse alguma coisa.

- Agradeço Shika, mas de qualquer forma só eu que me entendo aqui, onde fica cada coisa e...

Ino estava abaixada, catando cacos de vasos, e quando se levantou, Shikamaru estava no balcão, lhe estendendo uma das margaridas "sobreviventes", um pouco torta e com algumas pétalas amassadas.

- ...O que é isso?

- É uma margarida, vai me dizer que não conhece?

- É claro que conheço seu bobo, mas...

- Então, estou dando-a pra você. – ele estendeu a flor novamente e Ino finalmente a pegou – E depois que você acabar de arrumar tudo, podemos ir comer um lámen, o que você acha?

- Ahn... sim, parece uma boa pedida... – Ino estava ligeiramente desconcertada – Mas...

- O que foi?

- Shikamaru, você sabe que as margaridas querem dizer amor sincero e inocência...

- Sim, eu sei, você vivia nos ensinando o significado das flores e eu aprendi tudo. Portanto, você escolhe o que quer que elas signifiquem. – ele se inclinou e deu um beijo na testa de Ino – Até mais tarde então.

E saiu pela porta, fazendo o sininho soar mais uma vez.

Ino ficou parada, olhando para a porta já fechada, segurando com carinho a pequena margarida.

Ela conhecia o significado de todas as flores.

Mas aquela em especial havia ganhado o maior significado de todos.

* * *

_Prometo rosas vermelhas para todos que deixarem reviews! 8D_

_Obrigada pela leitura e até mais!_

_Hakeru-chan_


End file.
